


Pay Attention to Me

by DawnisaNerd



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miitopia (Video Game)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, hana and pajama sam are implied to be in this scene but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnisaNerd/pseuds/DawnisaNerd
Summary: Edward joined a group of misfit heroes to save Miitopia. But he can't help but feel jealous when he sees their laidback leader get along really well with the town guide, someone he desperately wanted to be close to...
Relationships: Batman/Riddler, Edward Nygma/Bruce Wayne, imp (miitopia)/town guide
Kudos: 14





	Pay Attention to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my Miitopia run, which involves a lot of my faves from my self-indulgent Crossover AU. This is also based on the conversation when you find all of the face jewels of the Sky Scraper and talk to the town guide in the Traveler's Hub, which ensues a hilarious conversation. Klonoa is the main hero and a warrior, Edward is a cool imp, and Bruce is the town guide.

“So you found the all the jewels? That’s good! Now that’s gonna cost you a fee of 100000 gold.” 

“What?!” Klonoa was shocked when he heard that. “But I don’t have that much money!” 

“Ha!” The Town Guide gave out a laugh. “No need to look like that kid. I was only joking.” 

Klonoa looked a little embarrassed, but he laughed out too. Apparently the two found that small joke very funny. 

But Edward thought it wasn’t that funny. He was in the central of the hub with the other party members, so he had to watch those two from afar. He thought to himself, “It’s not fair”.  
Edward had known about the Traveler’s Hub for years because it was his go-to place to curse everyone with demonic spells and force them solve his riddles. The furry boy had never even heard of the place until the Dragon told him so. 

It’s not fair. 

He knew about that Town Guide, Bruce Wayne. He had to admit, Bruce was indeed a handsome man with a polite demeanor and strong muscles. But boy, did he take his role as the town guide very easily. After any devilish crime he would commit, Bruce would always be the one to clean his mess up. He was always quick to act whenever something was off. In fact, he was even smart enough to solve the riddles to free travelers from his curses. It was nice that Edward had found an intellectual equal, but no matter how many times he tried to challenge Bruce directly, the guide was never invested. He didn’t even respond to some of his flirtatious small talk and would always bluntly tell him to “give it up”. He would never understand no matter how hard he tried. 

It’s not fair. 

The moment Klonoa and his party entered the hub, he immediately got along with Bruce. He was very welcoming whenever the furry boy seemed lost and always offered to help out. But whenever Edward entered the hub as a member of the party, Bruce suddenly became cautious It was obvious that he did not approve of him being in Klonoa’s party. He didn’t even say anything. All he did was just glaring at him with all the suspicion in the world. 

It’s not fair. 

Edward was a charismatic and intelligent rogue, notorious among many. He had many tricks of dark magic up his sleeves. Klonoa was just a laidback idiot and a nobody until he decided to be a hero and save the world. How cute. So how was it that he gets everyone’s attention in a positive manner? How come he is treated like a hero while Edward was still on trial despite fighting by his side? How was it that he was able to get along with the very man he wanted to impress for so long? How can that kid be more special than him? 

It’s not fair. It’s not fair. It’s not fair. It’s not fair. It’s not fair- 

“Riddler.” 

Edward jumped at the voice of someone calling him. It was a calm and familiar voice. When he turned around, it was Bruce. He had a stoic expression and his arms crossed. Same as always…Edward scoffed condescendingly, “Oh, it’s you.” 

“Yes, well…your teammates are leaving,” Bruce said as he pointed somewhere. 

Edward turned in his direction. He could see Klonoa, along with the pink haired pop star and the teal skinned boy, leaving the hub. They were already leaving and no one even told him? How inconsiderate! Or maybe he didn’t hear them because he was too busy with his own thoughts. But that didn’t matter anymore. 

Bruce was still standing where he was. Funny how he decided to talk to him for once. But he supposed a few words were better than nothing. 

“I’ll make sure nothing happens to them, in case you were wondering,” Edward sighed before he ran off to join the others. No time for a long conversation. He didn’t even want to look at Bruce anyways. If he’s just going to give that stoic expression of his, then what’s the point? 

“Maybe after when this is all done,” he muttered to himself, “you’ll start paying attention to me again…”


End file.
